Currently, most major financial institutions now offer mobile deposit services to their customers. The customer may take a picture of a check using his mobile device and a mobile banking application provided by his bank, and the bank completes the deposit based on information captured from the digital image of the check. The current problem with mobile deposit through personal smartphones/tablets is that customers have a hard time holding the phone at the right height, angle, and with the ideal background to take a picture of the check. Additionally, any slight movement or shakiness will delay the process or prevent the camera feature from working. As a result, mobile deposits may fail or take too long to process.
These and other drawbacks exist.